


Just Say Yes

by voodoo_smile



Category: Indie Music RPF, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, The Cure (Band), music and bands
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Erections, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rating: M, Rating: NC17, Slash, Smut, The Cure, robin gallith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoo_smile/pseuds/voodoo_smile
Summary: Setting: Robert/Simon, 1987. Kissing Tour, Brazil.Disclaimer: I do not own The Cure. Everything described in this story is fictional.*A sleepy, rumpled, teasing Robert is very sure of himself when it comes to tempting Simon with his soft loveliness. He’ll try anything to get out of a day of drudgery, the lazy (sexy) bastard*
Relationships: Simon Gallup/Robert Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Just Say Yes

When Simon knocked on the door Robert wanted to laugh. He gave him the key to his room the night before during the party in the hotel bar in front of everyone, so why he decided to knock now Robert couldn't quite understand. The only sentiment that came to mind was maybe because Simon had always been so _careful_ when it came to just the two of them, thinking no one was the wiser. But Robert wasn’t that naïve, and he chuckled aloud, amused at that notion.

“Robert, are you up yet?” Simon called from behind the door.

Robert groaned and rolled over on his stomach at that sound, his head still swimming from all of the beer and champagne he drank just a handful of hours earlier.

“No.” He muttered, mouth dry, and he grabbed another pillow and placed it over his head.

The lock clicked and the door squeaked as it opened.

“Shit, you’re not even out of bed! Did you forget you have an interview and a photo shoot this afternoon?”

“Mmm… Not going.” Robert sighed and slowly emerged from under the pillows, his hair messy and lips still tinted with remnants of lipstick as he pulled the sheet over his naked body.

“Not to mention, the others will be here in an hour!” Simon shook his head and yanked at the sheet.

He was right, and Robert groaned pitifully at his own stupidity. He had foolishly suggested a daily group meeting, of sorts, to take place in his room, and he could have kicked himself for that. Worst of all, he couldn’t face getting up only to burn in the heat of the Brazilian sun for hours on end once again.

“Tell them it’s canceled,” Robert whined.

“What’s canceled?”

“Today. _Everything._ ” And Robert seriously meant that.

“Ha! You can’t. Now come on.” Simon coaxed and sat on the bed next to him.

He always insisted—always kept Robert on track when he experienced moments of sloth, but today would be different. It had been weeks since they had any proper time off. He was going to do exactly what he wanted for just one day and no one would stop him. His mind was made up.

Robert smiled at that refreshing thought and he turned on his back, eyes still puffy with sleep.

“No, come here…” He beckoned gently, knowing that his request would be the first crack in his lover’s armor, “Give me a kiss.”

And he wriggled closer to Simon, the covers sliding down his body just so…just enough to expose his softness.

“Robert,” Simon sighed, “You need to–”

“Please? Just a morning kiss?” He asked, his voice light and sweet and just a bit groggy…and just as innocent as Simon liked to hear it.

Robert shifted, reaching out his hand to meet the outside of Simon’s jean-clad thigh, and he rubbed it languidly. He had to admit that his plan would take a bit of effort, but Simon fucking him right now in bed would be a most delectable achievement, the perfect start to his ultimate quest of doing absolutely nothing for the rest of the day.

“Well… You do know it’s the afternoon already…” Simon was trying to change the subject, but when his gaze fell on Robert looking so soft and warm and so needy, Simon’s expression of unruffled composure seemed to instantly wane and darken…and Robert inwardly grinned.

“Alright,” Simon relented, attempting to sound mildly annoyed, but Robert wasn’t convinced, “Just a kiss then.” And he leaned forward, hesitating right before he kissed Robert.

It was warm and lovely, and Robert _did_ appreciate that. It did make him feel so much better than when he had awoken earlier, but it was a disappointment; a mere peck certainly wouldn’t be enough, not as far as Robert was concerned. He looked up from under his dark, jumbled mop of hair, a feigned look of dejection and confusion as he scanned Simon’s face.

“What-why won’t you kiss me?” His voice was deliberately breathy and verging on the edge of helplessness.

He moved his hand up to Simon’s neck, a gentle gesture to pull him in for another, ensuring the covers fell away from his creamy skin as he shifted, deliberately exposing part of his chest, a silken nipple, and his smooth naked side, hoping to entice...and much to Robert’s delight, when Simon kissed him again, a hand immediately cupped the back of his head and he slid his tongue inside. Robert’s groan was faint and delicate and Simon tilted his head, deepening the kiss at that sound, his hands instantly fumbling, clutching urgently at Robert’s bare shoulders until he reluctantly tore himself away.

A breathy chuckle emerged from Simon's throat as his nose nudged the side Robert’s face and he inhaled deep to breathe him in, his exhalations becoming steamy against his cheek, his tongue flicking out to lick Robert’s jaw, his chin… It was as if he wanted to simply swallow him up, and a familiar flash of lust made Robert’s breath hitch. His pulse was already racing. He needed to break free to take in air and had no choice but to turn away from that gloriously hungry assault. He sank back down on the pillows and raised an arm over his head as he gulped, exposing more of himself, _inviting_ …fingers lightly rubbing the pillow, emitting a low purr as he lingered there in anticipation, eyes following Simon’s every move as he watched him quickly undress and throw his clothes carelessly to the floor, nearly toppling over in his haste to return to Robert, his huge, blood-filled erection reaching out towards him…as if it was leading the way.

“Fuck, Robert…” Simon’s voice was a low growl as his eyes narrowed, lecherously roaming over Robert’s exposed flesh, “I want to lick you…all over.”

Robert's grin widened and he closed his eyes for a moment, imagining Simon’s mouth biting and licking, _teasing_...until he finally reached his–

But the clamminess of the hotel room air suddenly hit his body as the covers were ripped away and pushed aside; it was clearly evident that Simon no longer felt the need to hesitate and Robert reveled in that. He opened his eyes to watch him again and Simon moved to lie flush against his body, hips abruptly moving forward, grinding his erection into Robert’s, his lavishing of kisses becoming more desperate and pronounced. His tongue traveled further until eventually, the familiar suction of a love bite on Robert’s torso was felt, and another was placed low on his hip, causing him to flinch. And when Simon reached around to his ass, cupping one of Robert’s ample cheeks—growling wantonly as he did so—Robert nearly hissed at that heavenly feeling, his arousal jolting as Simon’s hand brushed by it and then grasped it lightly and then slowly began to stroke…and it was at that point that Robert could no longer keep his eyes open.

Robert moaned, finally letting his head tilt back exposing his neck to Simon, and those moist lips quickly found it, traveling ardently up to his cheek, then back down to his collarbone leaving Robert’s skin dewy with saliva, his breathy kisses and licks trailing down to moisten his shoulder.

Simon licked his way to Robert’s right nipple, kissing and pulling at that now erect little nub. The sublime feeling of Simon’s hand on his cock and the wet sound of his kissing and sucking at his nipples turned Robert on so much, his heart was beating wildly as if it was about to pound out of his chest, and when Simon let go of his erection, both hands coming up to his breasts and _squeezing_...it startled Robert and he moaned loudly, his cock now throbbing.

“Your tits…” Simon huffed into Robert’s chest, “Delicious.”

Robert’s sigh was unintentional; he simply couldn’t stop himself, and when his head slowly tilted forward and eyes fluttered open, he was dizzy. His vision was cloudy at first but then adjusted to the sight of only the top of Simon’s head, mouth invisible as it continued its tantalizing journey down Robert’s body, pressing tiny kisses against the tender skin of his stomach as it rose and fell from his quickening struggle for breath. And Simon’s mouth...so determined in its task to render Robert speechless, had at last succeeded, engulfing Robert’s erection in its entirety.

Robert’s desperate groan slipped out despite himself—initially, he had intended to draw this episode out, wanted to have the upper hand, but knew it was quickly slipping away and that wasn’t part of his plan. He wanted Simon to beg _him_ …

Robert squeaked out a sigh and gently grabbed at his shoulders and then pulled at his hair, but Simon ignored his squirming and continued to suck on his cock, hands wandering all over Robert as if he couldn’t get enough of him. Robert whimpered helplessly; he already felt the heat rising in his body, the tension building, his cock twitching as Simon pulled off to lick his length...and Robert bit his bottom lip.

He was nearly there now—knew he couldn’t possibly stop this, and he was a bit disappointed in that. His grip tightened, uselessly so, on Simon’s shoulders, his soft moans becoming more frequent until it all shockingly stopped; the cold air hitting Robert’s cock as Simon took his mouth away was unexpected. Still breathless, Robert opened his eyes and glanced down, his expression one of relief at first, and then confusion as Simon rose up on his side to face him.

“Do you know what I want right now?” Simon asked suddenly, his voice laden with greed and desire.

Robert shook his head and a firm hand yanked him back roughly by the hair and Robert gasped, clenching his eyes shut and immediately sucking in a breath at that aggressive action, and Simon’s mouth crashed down on his once again, their kiss deep, Simon _pulling_ at Robert’s bottom lip as he drew away. It was almost painful, yet so very exquisite…

“Robert,” Simon’s fingers shook as he stroked Robert’s flushed, sweaty cheek, “Look at me…”

Robert obeyed and drew back just a bit. He opened his eyes and watched as his lover’s gaze remained locked on his mouth and Robert licked his lips slowly, ensuring his wet tongue slid to the edge of each corner of his mouth, _so tempting_...and Simon’s exhale turned into a long sigh, a finger slowly sliding in between Robert’s now glistening, tender, slightly parted lips, but then quickly withdrawing just before he had the chance to suck on that long finger.

“What?” Robert asked playfully, eyes flickering, his hand gliding down the front of Simon’s body, knowing just what Simon craved…and when Robert’s fingers lightly touched him, Simon gasped and waited to catch his breath before answering.

“You know…” Simon’s eyes were half-closed and glassy, yet still eyeing Robert wolfishly, “Say it…”

Robert slowly rose up on one elbow and inched back so Simon could get a good look at him. He was still breathing quickly, his skin damp and flushed, cheeks rosy, lips red and nearly bruised, his hair a tangled, teasing, sexy mess…and he knew it. He knew just what Simon loved to see. He held his breath briefly to control himself before speaking, his voice purposely coy and slightly lilting, excited and hopeful; knowing exactly what this would lead to.

Robert hummed, his eyes curling up and cheeks blushing, “You want my…my mouth on your cock?” Robert’s grip on his erection became more solid and he began to stroke, “Give you a hot...wet blowjob…” Robert said softly, taking care to punctuate that statement with a wet smack of his lips and he stroked faster, could feel Simon’s cock pulse in his hand, could feel the pre-cum just at the tip…

“Fuck, yes… Please!” Simon begged, exhaling loudly.

And there it was. It was just what Robert had been waiting for.

Without another word, Robert slithered down the mattress, his hand falling away as Simon turned on his back and Robert knelt between his legs. He kissed the tender skin just below his navel, taking his time as his mouth traveled down, so very pleased that he was soon able to hear Simon’s breathing quicken, his sighs and moans becoming soft and constant. Robert stopped to raise his head up for a moment before working his way down even further, exaggerating the movement of his tongue as it snaked out to lick his lips, ensuring that Simon had full view of his lascivious display just before he tasted his cock, and Simon’s hand squeezed Robert’s shoulder, impatiently pushing him downward.

Robert planted a soft, wet kiss to the tip of his arousal, his tongue then moving in a slow swirl over the head then lightly sucking it, humming and sweetly whispering little bits of dirty expletives as he drew away slightly, making sure Simon could hear the longing that emerged from his throat right before he took him in completely. There was a long, low groan heard from above as Robert began to suck and a tiny streak of cruel reciprocation had reared its head from within; Robert suddenly halted his action, his mouth popping off of Simon’s cock, the sound deliberately obscene, his breath uneven as he began to speak.

“Your cock… Mmmm...” His vulgar whisper was faint, yet so teasing, and Simon moaned desperately. Robert’s tongue snaked out to swipe at the tip again; he didn’t want to stop, he truly was so very succulent, “Do you like it...? When I suck your dick like this?”

Simon gasped as Robert placed his mouth just where it was seconds before, not giving him the chance to answer, and he picked up the pace just a bit, occasionally letting his rhythm falter as he stopped to lick him—his erection now wet with a mixture of saliva and pre-cum and Robert moaned softly…the sounds of his wet sucking, the smell of sweat and sex and desperate moans filling up the room was making his head spin.

“Fuck baby, yes…” Simon groaned, “Oh yes...!”

Robert squeezed Simon’s thighs as he continued to suck until he heard another expletive escape and a pair of warm hands pushed Robert's head down on his cock with force. Robert’s senses froze for just a moment and he gagged, quickly raising himself up and off to catch his breath.

“Fucking like it rough, don’t you? Pretty thing…” Simon was on the verge of a breathless chuckle, his hands running through Robert’s mop of hair, his other hand gliding underneath his chin to steady him, to meet his heavy gaze, “God…” He breathed as his eyes settled on Robert’s face, “Bend down and give me a kiss while I stroke your silky cock.”

And Robert did just that, cooing softly into Simon's mouth as stroked him, his body now on fire, his balls tightening until...

“Stay there, sweet thing…”

It was a harsh interruption and it jarred Robert from his foggy haze. The room tilted out of focus, his muscles were now weak with pleasure and his head was buzzing; he was on the verge of orgasm. All he could do was lie down on his back while Simon felt around under one of the pillows to fetch the lube. It was the most convenient hiding place they could agree on, and once the tube was in hand and opened, he looked down at Robert, expectantly.

Simon squeezed the gel into Robert's waiting hands and he rubbed them slowly together to warm it before reaching out for Simon.

“Ohhh…” It was a long trembling sigh—the only thing that Simon could utter, breathing out heavily, eyes closing briefly, then fighting to keep them open as Robert coated his cock, watching in amazement as his hands moved up and back so daintily, yet skillfully. Simon closed in for another drenched and hasty kiss, his tongue sliding inside and Robert obliged; letting Simon overtake his entire being, those warm, hungry hands spreading his legs wider as he sunk down between them… Until at last, a long hiss forced from Robert's lips as Simon entered him with a grunt.

Robert immediately shuddered and his head jerked back at that perfect invasion. He shut his eyes tight and his hands curled into fists, pulling at the sheet. He fell quiet, yet his breathing was erratic, and despite the burst of pain mixed with an intense desire to be filled…to be ravaged…he held his breath. Simon pulled back and entered him again and this time Robert cried out, his voice sounding helpless at that sudden, debilitating euphoria. And Simon’s response, so much in contrast to Robert’s reedy whimper—a deep, dark, grumble in his ear—resonated throughout Robert’s entire body, engulfing him like a wave, and Robert couldn’t help but moan, his breath quivering as Simon paused for only a moment before finding his rhythm, his hands slipping to the back of Robert’s thighs, urging him wordlessly…and Robert obeyed, wrapping his legs around Simon’s warm, muscular back.

His thrusts were quickly becoming more urgent, plunging deeper and faster, and when Robert lifted his head to kiss him breathlessly and moan into his mouth, he plainly heard Simon’s possessive growl...and Robert thought he might burst.

“You’re so sweet to fuck… Such a sweet piece of ass…” Simon moaned obscenely as he continued, his body so warm and damp and driving into him desperately now, eliciting a loud sob from Robert, the bed shaking beneath them as droplets of Simon's sweat dripped down on to Robert's chest.

Robert’s sighs and whimpers of submission were becoming louder and rising in pitch and Simon pulled out, stopping briefly to change position, grabbing his shoulder, nudging him. He turned over on his stomach and felt those hands helping to pull him back greedily until he was on top of him, a long, stilted moan sounding from Robert’s throat as Simon entered him swiftly from behind.

“Oh, Christ!” Simon cried out at Robert’s reaction and remained still for a brief moment as they both attempted to catch their breath with Robert pinned underneath, his hands searching in his delirium…trying to grab onto something to steady himself as Simon began to fuck him again.

Robert whimpered, exhausted, his face now in the pillow, trying to raise himself up to reach his cock, desperate to have his release, but Simon pulled out only to drive into him again. He was unstoppable and he continued his passionate onslaught, with Robert finally succeeding in his endeavor, jerking himself off as Simon grabbed at his body, a needy hand reaching down overtop of Robert’s for a moment as he pumped himself, then moving to Robert’s back, his hands holding him and smoothing over that pale, damp skin. Simon's excitement was clearly getting the better of him; his words becoming more depraved toward his object of adoration, and Robert nearly came himself at those words—at what Simon wanted to do to him—he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

He utterly _adored_ this.

“Fuck… I want to come on you…” Simon mumbled in between his harsh panting.

Robert groaned with a lustful burn from within, threatening what was left of his resolve. He felt as defenseless as a ragdoll in Simon’s arms and when he pulled Robert back and pushed into him simultaneously with such intense longing…slamming into him one last time...Robert shuddered, his body tensing, a shrill cry sounding from his throat as he came in his hand again and again, all over the sheets, his stomach…everywhere. He could do nothing more but fall forward onto the sticky mess and he turned his head to the side, gasping for breath as he tried to recover.

Simon pulled out as Robert fell forward just in time, and with a guttural moan, he leaned over him as he came, spurting warm wetness on to his back and shoulders, his trembling hand soon following as he rubbed his seed into Robert’s perfect skin…

***. ***. ***

Robert cracked his eyes open and grinned as Simon now lay next to him asleep. He couldn’t tell just how many minutes or hours had passed as his usual practice was to unplug the clock from the bedside table when arriving in hotel rooms on tour, much to the chagrin of the others… Still, he could tell it was late in the afternoon already as he glanced at the shifting light around them, and unfortunately, the relentless knocking on his door now proved that. But Robert made no move to answer it, nor did he make a sound to acknowledge the pounding from the other side. Neither of them did. And he closed his eyes once more and let out a contented sigh... All that was left to do now was to call for room service; a sumptuous feast in bed after such blissful athletics would be the ideal thing…and his stomach growled at that lovely thought as his hand reached clumsily for the phone.

_*THE END*_


End file.
